


The walls weep

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [13]
Category: heralds of valdemar
Genre: Dealing with someone else's grief, Gen, H/C bingo, OCs everywhere, Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: When Vanyel mourns, he drags others down with him.





	The walls weep

Paingriefangerloss!

Synri cried out, waking to feel the room around her shaking. She was weeping, the echo of a broken lifebond throbbing through her mind and heart. Had heard the stories of Tylendel, of him being repudiated by his Companion and killing himself.

She could understand that. If Marinia had done that, Synri might have taken the same path out. Had heard the rumors that Tylendel had a lover, that pretty little nephew of Herald-Mage Savil. 

What she had not heard was that the nephew had any Gifts of his own. Or that he had....

Lifebonded. 

Even now, while awake and feeling Marinia in her mind, Synri wept. The pain of loss throbbed through her again as the walls shook. She sobbed, fingers digging into her bedding. 

There was a thump, and she turned her head to see Rek stumble in. The other girl looked almost grey. Synri had a nice, simple Mindspeaking gift, barely strong enough to talk to Marinia. Rek had a strong Mindspeaking Gift. And enough Empathy to look like she'd been hit by a rock. 

Both of them were sobbing, and if it was like this for them, Synri wondered what the Healers were doing. 

Rek stumbled over and fell into the bed with Synri. They clung to each other, both unable to stop the weeping that rocked both of them.

And then the wave of sensation...stopped. 

Still crying, both girls slumped to the bed. In her mind, Synri could hear Marinia trying to sooth her. It did help, some. The pain was still echoing in her heart, though. 

There was a tap on the door, and it opened to show one of the older students, his own face wet with tears. Synri didn’t know his name right away, but he looked pained. Next to her, Rek continued to tremble. 

“Are you two okay?” the older student asked, clinging to the door. Synri swallowed hard, arms wrapped around her friend. 

“I think we will be.” She hugged Rek harder. “What happened?”

The other student shook his head. “I’m not sure. But I’m pretty sure it has something to do with Vanyel.” 

Rek burst into new tears.

The look that Synri had was pained, but also not surprised. She opened her mouth, and then closed it and shook her head. “We’ll be okay. If she’s still like this, I’ll take her to one of the teachers in the morning.” 

The older student’s eyes unfocused for a moment. An obvious sign that he was talking to his Companion. “Rinik says that’s a good idea. He doesn’t think the healers will be in any shape to deal with this in the morning either.”

He rubbed at his eyes, looking exhausted and dragging. “I’m going to check on the other students.” He paused, biting his lip in a show of nervousness. “I think that Herald-Mage Savil will keep this from happening again. She’ll have to.”

If someone like Synri had was this affected by the grief of a broken lifebond, the Healers or Empathic trainees had to be taking it harder. “Has.... Has anyone hurt themselves?”

Because there was a suicidal urge in that sensation, and she felt Rek cling tighter. The other student shook his head. “Not yet. And nobody will.” He said that with such certainty that Synri felt herself relax. 

Had been caught up in this mess that was a dead Herald and a broken trainee, but Synri knew they’d make it out okay. 

Somehow.


End file.
